Just Joking, Bae
by Oh Hyunnie
Summary: Jeno seharusnya tidak boleh marah, karna hubungannya dengan Jaemin yang hanya teman. Tapi, kenapa Jeno marah hanya ketika Jaemin mengutarakan pendapatnya saja? Nomin FF is here slight MarkHyuck. GS! Jaemin


Hyunnieoh

.

.

.

.

.

2017

.

.

.

.

.

 **JUST JOKING, BAE**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cast :**

Lee Jeno NCT

Na Jaemin NCT

Lee Donghyuck NCT a.k.a Haechan

Lee Minhyung NCT a.k.a Mark Lee

Beberapa member boyband lain yang hanya namanya saja yang diikut sertakan

 **Genre :** Romance and school life

 **Rate :** T

 **Summary :** Status Jeno dengan Jaemin sih belum ke tahap yang serius sebenarnya, tapi,... Kenapa Jeno marah karna masalah sepele?

 **Disclaimer :** Nama-nama tokoh yang dipakai hanya untuk kepentingan cerita semata. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu adalah ketidaksengajaan belaka.

.

.

.

.

.

 **WARN!**

It is GS Fanfiction.

GS! Jaemin, Haechan.

 **MENGGUNAKAN BAHASA NON-BAKU**

 **BANYAK KATA-KATA YANG TIDAK PANTAS UNTUK DIDENGAR**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **IT IS SO SIMPLE AS MY LIFE.**

...

Matahari datang dari tempat tidurnya, dan berdiri dengan tegak dilangit sana. Seorang gadis berjalan dengan riang ditrotoar jalan, sesekali bibir mungilnya menyenandungkan irama lagu yang membawa kebahagiaan pada sekitarnya.

" _Ahjumma_ , mari saya bantu." Kata Jaemin, gadis tersebut dengan senyuman manisnya membawa sekantong plastik penuh berisi sayuran. _Ahjumma_ tersebut hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan Jaemin membawa barang belanjaannya sampai ke seberang dengan selamat.

" _Gamsahamnida_ , gadis manis. _Ahjumma_ pergi dulu, ne. Hati-hati ke sekolah." Kata _ahjumma_ tersebut, Jaemin hanya tersenyum manis dan segera menuju ke sekolahnya dengan kembali menyebrang jalan.

"Yo, Min." Kata Haechan sembari merangkul bahu Jaemin, cukup membuat gadis mungil tersebut terkejut. Jaemin menatap Haechan dengan sengit, _'Ya Tuhan, mimpi buruk apa, sehingga gue mendapat sahabat seperjuangan seperti dirinya?' batin Jaemin_ nelangsa. Haechan mengerucutkan bibirnya, merajuk, "Sapaanku tidak dibalas. Oh gitu sekarang, sapaan gebetan dibalas ya... punya sahabat kok gitu sih?" kata Haechan dan berjalan mendahului Jaemin disepanjang trotoar.

"Sekarang gue tahu kenapa gue memiliki Haechan." Kata Jaemin dengan senyuman lalu berlari kecil demi mengejar sahabatnya yang hampir menyebrang.

Jaemin mengalungkan tangannya di lengan Haechan, "Ayolah, jangan cemberut gitu dong." Kata Jaemin sembari mengayunkan lengan kiri Haechan dan melemparkan _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Haechan kukuh pada sikapnya, berusaha agar tidak termakan rayuan sahabatnya.

"Baik. Baik. Full album NCT127 'Limitless', NCT Dream 'The First', NCT U 'Without You', MV dan performance mereka. _Eotthae_? Jangan marah lagi ya?" tanya Jaemin yang akhirnya menyerah pada sahabatnya. Haechan menatap Jaemin dan mengangguk dengan cepat, "Janji ya? Jangan kelamaan. Mau nonton soalnya." Kata Haechan. Jaemin mengangguk membalas pertanyaan Haechan. Berjalan beriringan dengan sahabatnya, Jaemin terus tersenyum.

"Jae, loe kenapa? Kok terus tersenyum?" tanya Haechan yang terus menatap bingung Jaemin. "Coba tebak? Kenapa?" balas Jaemin dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

"Loe habis mimpi naena dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Haechan dengan watados. Jaemin tercekat, _'Oh Gosh, nih anak enaknya gue apain ya?'_. Jaemin menggetok kepala Haechan, "Ini tempat umum, ogeb. Dan lagi, gue naena dengan Baekhyun? Mending sama Vernon, anak bule, coy." Kata Jaemin yang sama dengan Haechan.

"Oh? Jadi, loe kenapa bahagia, kalo bukan naena dengan si bule?"

Jaemin menarik tangan Haechan untuk menyebrang jalan, dan berjalan di koridor sekolah. Jaemin bahkan tidak mempedulikan gebetannya yang baru saja keluar dari kelas dengan pacar sahabat ogebnya ini. "Hai, Jaemin." Sapa si gebetan dengan ramah. Namun, yang terjadi setelah itu adalah dimana Jaemin meletakkan tasnya dan milik Haechan disamping, kemudian, menarik sahabatnya keluar dari sana.

Haechan hanya melambaikan tangannya pada pacarnya, _'Markkeu, help me!' batin Haechan_. Yang dimintai tolong hanya melambaikan tangannya, _'Kok punya pacar kek gitu ya? Sama-sama ogeb.' Batin_ Haechan miris. Jaemin menarik tangannya sampai ke kantin yang entah kenapa mendadak sepi, walaupun tak sesepi banget, tapi, hanya ada 3-4 orang yang ada disana. _'Ini rekor baru. Kantin sesepi ini, kesambet apa siswa disini?' batin Jaemin ngawur._

Haechan menghela nafas, "Ayolah, Jaemin. Ada apa? Kenapa membawaku kemari? Gue mau _Lovey-dovey_ dengan Markkeu." Kata Haechan yang dibalas dengan jitakan pelan didahinya. "Jangan hanya tahu _lovey-dovey_. Kau tidak sayang pada sahabatmu ini lagi, _eoh_?" kata Jaemin yang merajuk. Haechan tersenyum manis dan menggeleng pelan lalu bertanya kenapa pada sahabat imutnya ini.

"Karna, gue melihat ini, Haechan. Lihat saat dimana Vernon tersenyum. Ya Tuhan, gue bisa _melt_ ditempat." Kata Jaemin sambil menyodorkan ponselnya, dimana Vernon, member seventeen yang sedang tersenyum tampan. Haechan men- _rolling eyes_. _'Gue kira ada apa.'_ Jaemin cemberut melihat reaksi sahabatnya, dan berkata, "Putar saja terus matamu itu, sampai si Jaehyun datang disebelahmu." Haechan terkikik pelan, sungguh kekanakan, pikirnya.

"Jae _oppa_ tidak akan pernah datang dan duduk disampingku, Min. Begitu juga dengan Vernon, Johnny _oppa_ dan semua yang kau sukai itu." Kata Haechan dan Jaemin hanya mengangguk malas sembari memainkan ponselnya, men- _scrolling_ atas dan bawah.

"Aku tahu, mereka adalah artis sedangkan aku adalah pelajar. Tapi, siapa yang tahu, kalau aku akan berjumpa dengan mereka suatu saat." Kata Jaemin yang terus men- _scroll_ atas dengan malas, semua berita di _social media_ nya sudah ia baca. Ia tidak sadar kalau saja Haechan telah menyunggingkan senyuman yang sialnya itu sedikit mengerikan.

"Minnie, lihat deh, Jaehyun _oppa_ sangat tampan disini." Cerocos Haechan sambil menunjukkan foto Jaehyun yang tersenyum melalui ponselnya.

"Heum. Gue udah tahu, Chan. Gue udah lihat dari _direct message_ yang loe kirim." Kata Jaemin dengan malas.

"Minnie, sebenarnya gue mau tanya sama loe." Kata Haechan tiba-tiba yang membuat Jaemin menautkan alisnya.

' _Nih anak kesurupan atau gimana? Nggak biasanya dia memasang wajah serius, biasanyakan wajah konyol dan idiot.' Batin Jaemin_ dan menganggukan kepalanya, "Heum, katakan saja."

"Sebenarnya, tampanan Jeno atau Vernon?" tanya Haechan dengan wajah penuh penasaran, seolah jika tidak dijawab Haechan akan dimarahi oleh Kim _saem_.

' _Ya elah, gue kira dia mau nanya apaan, rupanya -_-' batin Jaemin_ yang sudah _sweatdrop_.

"Tampanan Vernon, mana Vernon _oppa_ bisa ngerap, trus, sangat sayang pada adiknya. _See?_ Pada adiknya aja sayang, apalagi pada pacarnya sendiri." Kata Jaemin yang menjawab dengan penuh semangat. Haechan menyunggingkan senyum miring.

"Oh ya, trus, jika ada Vernon, lebih milih Vernon atau Jeno?" tanya Haechan, membuat Jaemin memasang wajah bingung.

"Jika ada Jaehyun, Haechan lebih milih Mark atau Jaehyun _oppa_?" tanya Jaemin balik.

"Tampanan Jaehyun. Tentu saja." Kata Haechan yang ngelantur entah kemana.

"Heum... siapa ya. _Molla_. Mungkin Vernon _oppa_ " Kata Jaemin dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di meja, namun, seketika membeku saat Haechan berteriak.

"JENO-YA! JAEMIN TIDAK MENYUKAIMU SAMA SEKALI, BUKTINYA SAJA, DIA LEBIH MEMILIH VERNON DIBANDING DENGANMU!"

Jaemin segera mengangkat wajahnya dan kelabakan, "Ssttt... Haechan-ah, apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana jika Jeno mendengarnya?" tanya Jaemin sembari menutup mukut Haechan sebelum sahabat idiotnya bertindak lebih jauh.

Haechan tersenyum dibalik tangan Jaemin, menurunkan tangan Jaemin dengan pelan, "Jeno ada dibelakangmu, Na Jaemin." Kata Haechan dengan senyum jahil, sedikit bersorak sorai karna berhasil mengerjai Jaemin.

" _Mwo?!_ " pekik Jaemin dan segera menghadap kebelakang, yang benar saja, yang dibicarakan menatap Jaemin dengan tajam.

Jaemin bertingkah canggung, tidak seperti biasa yang dilakukan oleh Jaemin ketika menghadapi Jeno, "An... _Annyeong_ , Jeno-ya." Kata Jaemin, Jeno berwajah kesal dan menjauhi gadis manis ini.

Jaemin mendengus kesal dan menatap Haechan yang sekarang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Haechan mainnya gitu." Kata Jaemin yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Haha... Rasain, Minnie." Kata Haechan yang tidak sadar sekarang Jaemin menyunggingkan senyuman miring yang lebih kejam dari Haechan.

' _Pembalasan is coming, Bae.' Batin Jaemin_ yang tertawa kemenangan.

"Haechan-ah, tadi aku mendengar bahwa kau lebih mengatakan kalau kau ingin menikah dengan Jaehyun _oppa_ jikalau Jaehyun itu ada disini dibandingkan dengan Mark." Kata Jaemin yang berusaha untuk mencapai targetnya.

"Mungkin, jika Jaehyun ada disampingku." Kata Haechan dengan santai tanpa menyadari situasi.

"Jika Jaehyun ada disampingku, ya?" Kata seseorang dari belakang Haechan yaang sanggup membuat Haechan membeku seketika.

"M... Markeu _oppa_." Cicit Haechan dengan wajah menunduk. Jaemin tertawa puas dan menjauhi pasangan tersebut, segera mencari Jeno.

"Jeno _eodiya_?" tanya Jaemin yang telah lelah berkeliling sekolah dan lebih memilih untuk duduk sebentar didepan ruang musik.

" _Naega_ _eodi iseodo kumsogeseodo_ ~~~  
Oh _naegen neoppuniya_ ~~~  
 _Nameun insaengeul geolgo malhalge_ ~~~  
 _Du beoneun eopseo neon naui majimak_ ~~~"

Jaemin tertegun karna mendengar suara dari dalam ruangan musik, dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetaran dan wajah yang menunjukkan keraguan, Jaemin membuka pintu tersebut.

"Jeno-ya," panggil Jaemin dengan pelan. Jeno berhenti dari nyanyiannya dan menatap datar Jaemin yang memunggunginya untuk menutup pintu.

"Jeno-ya." Panggil Jaemin dengan lirih ketika Jeno belum mau untuk membalas panggilannya.

Jeno masih mode cemberut, menekan asal piano didepannya. "LEE JENO!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Jaemin untuk menunggu Jeno untuk berbicara dan membalasnya, " _Wae_?" balas Jeno dengan singkat.

Jaemin menghembuskan nafas sebentar, "Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu seperti baju yang belum disetrika?" tanya Jaemin yang merutuki mulutnya dalam hati, _'Jae, loe bicara apaan sih? Sudah tahu karna ucapanmu masih nanya lagi.'_.

"Aku mendengar semua yang kamu katakan, Na Jaemin." Kata Jeno. Jaemin terkekeh geli mendengarnya, _'Jeno, kita masih dalam masa pendekatan, kenapa sikapmu seperti pacarku?' batin Jaemin._

Jaemin duduk disebelah Jeno, "Disaat ditanya siapa yang paling tampan antara Vernon atau dirimu, aku menjawab Vernon _oppa_. Itu hanya candaan." Kata Jaemin dengan senyuman manis.

" _Liar_." Kata Jeno dengan pelan. Jaemin tersenyum dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Jeno, "Jeno-ya, aku bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Lee Jeno adalah segalanya bagi Na Jaemin, dia adalah yang tertampan diantara yang paling tampan, yang paling perhatian pada Na Jaemin setelah orangtuanya, yang paling bisa membuat mood Jaemin kembali ceria hanya dengan menatap wajah tampannya." Kata Jaemin panjang lebar.

"Walaupun, aku selalu menggantung dirimu?" tanya Jeno yang melepaskan rangkulan Jaemin.

Jaemin mengangguk, "Aku percaya semua kata-katamu, Jeno-ya." Kata Jaemin yang membuat Jeno menghangat.

Jeno meraih kedua tangan Jaemin dan menautkan tangan mereka masing-masing, " _So_ , Na Jaemin, _can we walk together to another step_?" tanya Jeno.

Jaemin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan malu-malu, gadis tersebut mengangguk, " _Ne_ , Jeno." Kata Jaemin.

Jeno mengecup pucuk kepala Jaemin dengan penuh cinta, " _Saranghae_ , _nae cheonsa_.".

" _Nado saranghae_." Kata Jaemin sembari meletakkan kepalanya diatas pundak Jeno.

" _Geundae_ , pulang sekolah nanti, kau harus mengajakku kencan, aku tidak mau tahu. Anggap saja sebagai pelampiasan, karna Lee Jeno menggantung Jaemin selama setahun." Kata Jaemin yang kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

" _Anything for you_ , _my angel_." Kata Jeno yang kembali meletakkan kepala Jaemin dipundaknya dan mengelus pelan rambut Jaemin.

 **THE END**

 **...**

 **EPILOGUE PART**

Haechan terus membuntuti Mark dimanapun Mark berjalan seharian ini. Duduk didepan Mark disaat Mark membaca buku diperpustakaan, duduk diluar disaat Mark ada rapat OSIS.

Sekarang ia tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Mark disebuah _cafe_ dekat sekolah , Mark dengan wajah datar menyeruput secangkir _cappucino_ dibibirnya kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan 'mari-bermain-ponsel'.

"Markeu _oppa_." Panggil Haechan dengan cicitan. Mark hanya menghentikan kegiatannya dengan menyimpan ponsel disaku celana.

"Sudah tahu kesalahanmu, Channie?" tanya Mark tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Haechan mengangguk kecil.

"Sudah. Tapi, kau terlalu kejam, kau membiarkanku terus mengikutimu tanpa ada sepatah katapun dari mulutmu itu, _oppa_." Kata HaechN dengan kesal menyendokkan ice cream vanilla kedalam mulutnya.

"Itu hukumanmu, _baby girl_. Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengatakan hal seperti itu?" tanya Mark.

"Siapa yang menyuruh _oppa_ untuk berdiri dibelakangku? Dan, aku bukanlah _baby girl_." Kata Haechan dengan raut ngambek yang membuat Mark tersenyum.

" _Eoh_? Jadi, jika _oppa_ tidak ada dibelakangmu, kau akan tetap mengatakan itu?" tanya Mark dengan nada terkejut.

" _Ne_. Aku akan mengatakannya ribuan kali, sampai _oppa_ kesal mendengarnya." Balas Haechan.

"Baiklah, lain kali jika _baby girl_ ku ini mengatakan seperti itu, aku tidak akan segan-segan mencuri _kiss_ dari bibirmu ditempat umum. _Eotthae_?" tanya Mark dengan senyuman miring yang membuat Haechan merinding.

" _OPPA_ MESUM!"

PLAK

Dan sebuah lemparan sendok yang mendarat dengan mulus dikepala Mark setelah pekikan Haechan.

"AW! _BABY GIRL_! _MIANHAEYO_!"

 **REAL THE END**

 **Finally, mianhaeyo, songfict Nomin belum kelar, stuck ditengah perjalanan. File ini juga udah menjamur sebulan dan belum kelar juga sebenarnya pas ditemukan. Daripada, sayang dibuang, lebih baik, minta pendapat kalian tentang ini semua.**

 **-Oh Hyunnie-**


End file.
